


Operation: Blackout

by clubpenguinfandom



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubpenguinfandom/pseuds/clubpenguinfandom
Summary: Something terrible has happened to the main agents and the daughters of those agents have to find out how to save their parents and stop Herbert from taking the sun away.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful ending of the day in Club Penguin, and the island's resident inventor Gary the Gadget Guy was getting ready for an interview he had with Aunt Arctic. The island's chief editor.

 

"Gabby, I'm going to get ready for an interview with Aunt Arctic, I'll pick you up food on the way home," Gary said walking out of his laboratory.

 

"Dad, can I use your latest invention while you're gone?" Gabriella asked. 

 

"Absolutely not! You cannot use any of my gadgets without my supervision!" Gary replied. 

 

"Why not? It's not like I going to damage anything!" Gabriella said. 

 

"You don't know that! You could press the wrong button, spill water on the invention, or God knows what!" Gary replied. 

 

"I'm tired of you treating me like I'm 5!" Gabriella exclaimed in frustration. 

 

"Gabriella Garianna Galaxy Gadget! Don't you dare raise your voice to me! I'm just trying to keep you safe from harm!" Gary snapped. 

 

Gabriella then clutched her flippers into fists. 

 

"Grrr....I wish you would get captured and never come back!" Gabriella yelled. 

 

Gary then lost it. "Fine you little brat, be that way!" 

 

Gary then stormed into his lab, and Gabriella stormed into her room. Soon, Gary opened her door. 

 

"You know, I didn't  _have_  to invent you! I could've just not spent half the day inventing you in my laboratory and could've had peace and quiet for the last 11 years!" Gary yelled.

 

"I didn't choose to be invented in your laboratory!" Gabriella retaliated.

 

Gary then slammed the door and went into his lab. 

 

Gabriella listened to her iPod, she listened to Black Veil Brides. It has now been 10 minutes, she had fallen asleep. She was awoken by the sound of a crash coming from her father's lab! She pulled out her earbuds and ran as fast as her feet can carry her into her father's lab! 

 

Gabriella saw a big hole in her father's lab wall. It looked a wrecking ball had come through and obliterated the place! Something must have happened! Gabriella was no longer angry, she was feeling sad and remorseful about all the things she had said to her father. Could it of really happen? Could her wish have come true? Was he really gone and never coming back? Gabriella went into her father's room and cried on his bed saying over and over again how sorry she was for wishing for something so vile. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed and Gabriella had fallen asleep on her father's bed while clutching onto his lab coat. Gabriella woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She stretched and got up to go answer it. When she opened the door, she noticed Aunt Arctic with a very concerned look on her face. 

 

“Gabby dear, have you seen your father?” She asked. 

 

Gabriella then remembered that her father was gone, she began to cry all over again!

 

“He..he got captured!” Gabriella cried. 

 

Aunt Arctic rushed over and gave the blue penguin a hug. “By who?”

 

“I-I don’t know I think it was Herbert. I was in my room listening to music and I just all of the sudden hear this loud crash. I ran into dad’s lab to see him gone and a big hole in the wall,” Gabriella explained. “Also his broken glasses.”

 

Gabriella handed the broken glasses to the reporter and started to cry all over again. Tears running down her cheeks. Aunt Arctic went over a pulled the child into a hug. 

 

“There, there now Gabriella. We find him, we just need to call the EPF and let them know what happened,” Aunt Arctic said. 

 

“I hope we find him and get him back,” Gabriella sniffled. 

 

“We will Gabriella, we will find him. There are smart and brave agents on this island that work very hard at their job and won’t rest until Gary is found,” Aunt Arctic said. 

 

“You’re right,” Gabriella said. “The EPF will help find him. Along with me, Cassandra and Kaede. They call us the EPF Juniors.”

 

“I know, I’ve heard about you guys. I’ve written about you in the newspaper.” Aunt Arctic said. “Wanna come home with me? Because I don’t think you wanna stay here alone.” 

 

“Definitely! I will be able to see Kaede and tell her the news. Just let me pack a few things.” Gabriella said running to her room. 

 

Aunt Arctic shook her head. She felt sorry for the poor girl, an eleven-year-old shouldn’t be going through something like this! She should be spending time with her father and helping him create inventions in her lab and be happy. All Aunt Arctic could hope for was the EPF finding Gary and quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short! I didn't have that many ideas. As you may have read, Gabriella is the (fanmade) daughter of Gary the Gadget Guy. There will be other daughters of other agents to appear in later chapters!


End file.
